


Room 728, Sixth Floor

by yuzuruhanyutrash



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Choking, Dom/sub Undertones, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, PWP, Rimming, Smut, bottom!Yuzuru, cock riding, light fluff, set during FaOI2017 in Kobe, top!Guillaume
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 14:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13101786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuzuruhanyutrash/pseuds/yuzuruhanyutrash
Summary: "Well, can I say something in your favor?""Go ahead...""I'm pretty sure Yuzuru couldn't take his eyes off of you either, this morning!"





	Room 728, Sixth Floor

**Author's Note:**

> You thought this was some cute Christmas AU, BUT IT WAS ME, (DIO!) THE SMUT DEALER™!  
> (Is this a JoJo’s reference? This is no time for a JoJo's reference!)  
> Anyway, this is an early Christmas present to the wonderful KateSkate <3  
> Thank you for our friendship, our endless smutty talks and for making me fall for Guillaume too.  
> I could never even imagine these last two months without you :*  
> For the rest of y’all, enjoy! ~

"So Johnny, who's the prettiest?"  
"You are, honey!"  
"I'm not on the list, come on!"  
The three man laughed in the backseats of their car.  
As they were being taken around Kobe, Stéphane had proposed a 'fun game' to pass the time.  
"Well, I do think that Shoma is particularly cute!" Johnny said.  
"No way, Shoma??"  
"Oh, come on, he's so tiny but SO strong, have you seen his legs? A beauty!"  
Guillaume looked outside the car window, trying to get his mind out of this crazy conversation.  
Stéphane and Johnny were bickering like a married couple, about skaters' hair and costumes and all.  
He was having fun, but he really wasn't in the mood for this type of chatting.  
His mind was fixated on a certain mop of black hair and a slim, yet muscular waist...  
"Earth calls Guillaume, answer please!"  
He was startled by a hand, waving in front of his face.  
"Y-yeah?"  
"Your answer?"  
He sighed and resigned himself to their judgement.  
"I think... Yuzuru is definitely the prettiest"  
"Ooooh, good choice man!"  
"He's even your age, good taste Guillaume!"  
He looked at them, surprised by their reaction.  
He was expecting to be mocked and teased, not this.  
"Well, can I say something in your favor?"  
"Go ahead..."  
"I'm pretty sure Yuzuru couldn't take his eyes off of you either, this morning!"

Afternoon Practice was over and everyone was resting in the changing rooms.  
It was only half an hour before the beginning of their evening show and there was a bit of chaos.  
Gabriella was constantly talking in his ear, saying where she wanted to go to eat, what to try and what-not.  
He turned to face her and he just blurted: "I don't care, I'm not coming!"  
Her hurt face made him realize the mistake he had made, so he tried to be gentler.  
"I'm very tired, I'm not really in the mood to go out tonight too. But you go, don't worry! Stay with your friends, you deserve this"  
She smiled shyly and hugged him, thankful.  
"I'll go tell the girls immediately, then!"  
He smiled back and saw her happily walking away.  
He hoped she wouldn't come back too late, since they were sharing a room...  
His mind stopped.  
He was going to be alone in his room, and for once, the idea excited him, instead of saddening him.  
The corridor was narrow and he wasn't minding where he was walking, so he bumped into some other skater.  
"Sorry" he mumbled, before recognizing a striking pair of dark eyes fixated on him.  
"H-hi, Guillaume"  
The cute way he pronounced his name almost made him blush.  
"Hello Yuzu!" he tried to be cheerful.  
There was a moment of silence, while their eyes were doing a conversation on their own.  
Guillaume's stared at Yuzuru's neck, his waist, his neatly fixed hair, his long fingers hanging on his sides...  
Yuzuru instead was staring at Guillaume's chest, his broad shoulders, his strong hands and his light stubble...  
"W-well, I go then" Yuzuru gulped, moving away.  
Guillaume only put his hand on his shoulder.  
"Room 728, sixth floor. I'll wait for you the whole night, if need be, so please, come visit me"  
He left Yuzuru there, speechless, and if he had stayed only one more second, he might have heard a soft "See you later" in answer.

 _knock knock_  
The knocking on the door was very light, Guillaume almost missed it.  
His whole body was trembling in both fear and anticipation.  
Maybe it hadn't been a good idea, to wait for Yuzuru only wearing a pair of white briefs.  
He could see his arousal waking up and pressing against the fabric.  
He breathed slowly and went to the door.  
"Hey" was the only thing he managed to say.  
Yuzuru was wearing a white shirt and a pair of baggy sweatpants.  
His hair were wet, a sign that he might have just come out of the shower.  
He smiled and tried to take a look at the room, behind Guillaume's shoulder.  
The latter opened the door more, inviting him in and showing him his half-naked figure.  
"Gabriella isn't here. It's just the two of us..." he whispered in his ear, drawing him closer.  
Yuzuru’s pupils were wide and his breath already ragged.  
He moved inside the room slowly and turned to face the ice dancer.  
Guillaume had closed the door and looked just as anxious as he was.  
He had also noticed how many times the Japanese's eyes had gone south on his body.  
He closed the distance between them with a single step, his hand going to grab Yuzuru's nape, to pull him closer.  
Yuzuru stood up on his toes and attacked Guillaume's mouth.  
He bit his bottom lip, demandingly, forcing him to open up for his tongue to intrude him.  
They were standing, right behind the door, but to them, it felt like they were in heaven.  
The kiss was fierce, neither of them wanted to lose the advantage over the other, tongue and lips clashing in pleasure.  
Guillaume's hand went to look for Yuzuru's and they intertwined them, before the French broke the kiss and moved toward the sofa.  
He didn't want to waste any time going to the room, he wanted to keep on kissing that sweet mouth and hold that perfect body in his arms.  
He laid on the sofa, Yuzuru nestled between his legs and on top of him.  
They kept on kissing heatedly, like a couple of horny teenagers, their clothed erections finding relief in the friction of their movements.  
Yuzuru asked for a few seconds of break, gasping for air.  
"I want you" Guillaume growled softly, as he was now biting and sucking on his neck.  
Instinct made Yuzuru spread his legs, moaning in pleasure, hips moving as his whole body silently begged for more.  
Guillaume grabbed his shirt and took it off, going back to his teasing, as his hand started to flicker with his swollen nipple.  
Yuzuru's feet were restless, one behind the other, to take off and kick away his shoes and socks.  
Guillaume’s hands went on Yuzuru’s pants, as he opened them and let the elastic band run over his ass and further down.  
He stood up while the Japanese was still in his arms and laid him on the sofa, taking off the sweatpants for him.  
He went back to kiss him, their underwear the last wall between them, between wants and ultimate pleasure.  
He asked Yuzuru to close his legs, up in the air, and took off his boxers too.  
His skin was smooth and clean and Guillaume's cock twitched at the thought that Yuzuru might have properly washed himself for him.  
He imagined him in the shower, his soap covered fingers between his buttcheeks and then inside, fingering himself to be ready for the night…  
His entrance actually looked a little loose and it smelled so nicely, that Guillaume lost all composure.  
He kneeled down, hands on Yuzuru's thighs to keep them up, and started licking slowly, tongue circling the ring of muscles.  
Yuzuru was moaning loudly, gripping hard at the sofa cover, eyes closed.  
He tasted like honey or chocolate: a taste too sweet and too good, it was addicting.  
Guillaume reached for the bottle he had hidden right behind a pillow, while taking off his briefs and freeing his cock.  
He had never intended to reach the bedroom, his want for the other boy was too high, he knew he wasn't going to make it.  
He poured the lube on his hand and used it to stroke himself, while his tongue was going deep inside Yuzuru.  
They both moaned, breath getting faster.  
"Guillaume... P-please, I can't-"  
The French stopped his teasing and got up, spreading Yuzuru's legs and looking at him right in the eyes, from his higher position.  
Without breaking said eye-contact, he inserted his fingers inside Yuzuru's asshole.  
He drank on his whimpering and soft moans, while his muscles clenched, demanding him to stay inside some more.  
"Did you got yourself ready for me?"  
Yuzuru nodded.  
It was all Guillaume needed.  
He kneeled down again and pushed his own cock inside the Japanese.  
It was warm and humid around his length, welcoming him on the road to the deepest and most feral pleasure.  
He moved, slightly pulling it out before pushing it again.  
He couldn't ignore the fast breathing of the body beneath him, how much it was asking for a liberation from that instinctual pulse that was binding them together.  
Guillaume smirked and moved faster, not inserting it all inside, to make sure that Yuzuru would end up begging for it properly.  
Still, he went down on him, licking his nipples again, teeth grazing on his collarbones.  
Yuzuru's hands moved over his stubble and went through his hair, trying to pull him closer.  
Guillaume seconded him and started pounding harder, his hands still spreading Yuzuru's legs in the air, fingers clenched around his thighs.  
He was exercising complete dominance and Yuzuru was the perfect subject, moaning like a wanton whore as the tip of his cock brushed his prostate.  
"Tell me what you want, Yuzu. Tell me!"  
Yuzuru cried, hands now white for the strength he was putting in gripping at the sofa's fabric.  
"I want more, I want-" he only managed to say.  
Guillaume grabbed him by his thighs and thrusted his hips as hard as he could.  
"Like this?"  
The only answer was a choked scream and Yuzuru's head nodding frantically.  
Guillaume kept the rhythm for a while, showering Yuzuru in compliments.  
How beautifully he was taking him in; how sweet his moaning was; how much his hips were moving back to meet him...  
Everything Yuzuru was doing, was doing it perfectly, even if he was just getting fucked on a sofa.  
He wanted to cradle him, their skin close to one another, so he slowed down a little.  
"Yuzu, put your arms around my neck"  
He obeyed diligently, even tho his arms were tired and he didn't have enough strength.  
Guillaume lifted him from the sofa and turned around to sit down.  
Yuzuru couldn't stop a sigh from escaping his mouth as he was now seating on Guillaume's lap, his cock fully inside of himself.  
"Move"  
He didn't use a commanding tone now, as he had said it more out of curiosity, but he wasn't surprised to see the Japanese comply.  
He put his hands on Guillaume's knees, legs well open, and back bent backwards, giving him a full view of what was happening down below.  
Yuzuru's neglected cock was bouncing at the same rhythm, while his hips just didn't want to stop.  
In that position, every thrust was sure to hit his prostate and the build-up inside his body was getting painful to hold.  
But Guillaume took him in his arms, holding him tightly, as his legs went back to their task of pounding that sweet asshole.  
"Kiss me"  
Once again Yuzuru obeyed, lips over lips and then back at their exploration.  
He took initiative, going down to suck the skin of his collarbones.  
Yuzuru didn't have to hide anymore just how horny Guillaume's v-neck costumes made him.  
How many times he had dreamt of kissing that skin and marking it in love bites...  
Now that he could do it, no one was stopping him, and Guillaume pleased grunts in his ears only made him want to keep going.  
"Guillaume..." he breathed out.  
The French moaned loudly at the feeling of teeth biting on his chest.  
His movements became more erratic, his pounding deeper.  
Yuzuru was hurting him and he needed to pay for it.  
He pushed him down on the sofa again, ass up for him to fuck properly, legs crossed on the small of his back.  
One hand went to his throat, denying him access to air, while the other went to his cock, stroking it at the same pace as his thrusts.  
Yuzuru's face was turning blue quickly, as those strong fingers were closing on his pulse points.  
His eyes were rolled back when his pleasure hit its peak.  
He came hard over his own stomach, semen covering his abs and slowly dripping down to the sides.  
The pressure on his neck was over, as Guillaume's took away his hand.  
He used to fondle his balls as he got out of Yuzuru's asshole, the other one stroking his cock, as he too came.  
He covered Yuzuru's stomach some more and the Japanese couldn't do anything but look at it in admiration, brushing over the traces of their combined pleasure.  
Guillaume sat back on the sofa, eyes closed, breathing slowly going back to normality.  
He thought he had done an awful thing, overstepping a boundary and involuntarily hurted Yuzuru...  
He heard the sounds of tissues being opened and opened his eyes, to see the Japanese cleaning himself.  
When he noticed he was looking at him, Yuzuru smiled fondly.  
He went to sit right beside of him and kissed him, lightly, on the cheek.  
His hand traced the marks he had left on his collarbones.  
"I think I really like you, Yuzu" Guillaume said, without thinking.  
"I think I really like you too" he answered, as his head rested on the French's shoulder.  
And so they stayed like that, in silence, for a little while more.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m definitely not over the fact that Yuzu and Guillaume are basically the same age ò_ò  
> And I just might have a kink for those v-neck costumes too... >:D  
> Anyway, I say it every time, check my other [Works](http://archiveofourown.org/users/yuzuruhanyutrash/works) if you want some more smut, I got something for everyone!  
> And don't forget to leave kudos, comments or yell with/at me on my [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/yuzuruhanyutrash/)! <3


End file.
